


Dark Knights and Guardian Shields

by Boobchanan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: What happens when one of the most deadilest assassins alive ends up in the hands of the most dangerous criminal in Gotham? What happens when the Joker uses the Winter Soldier to terroize Gotham. And what happens when Captain America comes to save his friend from the wrath of the Batman?





	

Another quiet night for him, nothing beyond the usual bouts of crazy around this apartment. He liked it this way, controllable craziness. It was better to have the degree of control over his life after everything that happened. His mind now his own, no one pulling the strings but himself. Barnes is his own man, free to do what he wanted, currently that was leaning back in the chair and sipping on the bottle of vodka, the burn barley a thought to the super soldier. Most people wouldn't get why he liked these moments alone, they never got it. It was because he could choose to do it, because he did not have to obey orders or commands, he could be himself...or whatever was left of him...it would take time to adjust...but he knew he could handle it. It just would take time.....

 

Time that would become interrupted, he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the door, too many......He leaped down to the floor just before the door blew apart into splinters, and in came three men, wearing tactical gear with skull masks. He didn't waste time asking questions, reaching out and grabbing the pair of pistols he strapped under the table, ripping them out and opening fire on the intruders, putting two of them down and the third fell down with a giant splotch of blood at his pants, screaming in pain as Barnes stood up, moving off to the kitchen. He knew that could not be it, had to be more...Once he moved to the kitchen, pressing his back to the wall and keeping a eye on the one window and door in the entire apartment. He was given one hell of a surprise. A large hand had punched right through the wall, mere inches away from his head. His eyes shot open as the hand grabbed him and yanked him right through the wall, then he was tossed down to the floor hard. This had made the Soldier drop his pair of pistols, just swell........He groaned as he looked up. "Hey big guy.....you want to fix my wall? No? Fine." He said to the very large man, looked like a damn bull with arms like that, and were those tubes in his wrists? Boost junkies...He stood up, cracking his neck. "Let's dance then." A metal fist swung out to the large man's side, followed by a series of jabs and kicks which managed to push him back, again and again he gave everything he had into the blows and the other guy was doing...nothing. He was taking the punishment, letting him rain blows down on him. That was never a good sign. He kicked him hard in the chest, enough force to make the man back off a step or two. He needed room and the hall was not very big for the two of them. He took a stance, and then the big man just chuckled. Chuckled as if this whole thing was just too amusing for him. Barnes raised a brow as the other man began to twist a circle that was placed on his wrist. The tubes began to pump a green substance into the man's wrist. The effects were instant, he roared like some wild animal, his already large muscles began to expand, making him grow in size until he was the size of a car. "Oh shit...." 

 

He did not last long, being slammed down through walls, being punched with the force of a train and getting tossed out a two story window broke him down, he had no chance against that kind of strength, and here as he fell down right onto a car, crashing down hard with a loud groan...he thought today would just be a peaceful day...how very wrong he would be. He had no time to get up as he saw the very same man crash out through the window he was tossed out of, landing just right before the broken car the broken Soldier laid down on. Barnes was then picked up easily like a paper bag, lifted up to the other mans masked face. "If you're gonna kill me just get it over with....." He choked out.  The man raised his fist and he struck him hard, not enough to kill. Only to knock out.

 

Once Barnes had been taken care of, he left the Soldier to be tied up by his men, dragging him off to their truck, watching this as he pulled out a phone, dialing the number. "Yes this is Bane. I have the package. Tell the Payaso I will be there within the day."

 

Barnes woke up groggy....and with one hell of a headache, at first he did not notice his surroundings...or the restraints on him. He shook his head, looking at his restrained wrists, he struggled against them. "He's awake Puddin!" A slight high pitched voice went out, turning his attention to a woman with a red and blue jacket. He saw enough of the news to know this was Harley Quinn, crazed criminal and main woman for.....He spotted the Clown Prince of Crime strolling in, standing besides Harley. "Good good...just on time." The Joker grinned, showing off his metal teeth as he walked up to the bound Soldier. "I got a lot of plans for you..." Barnes growled at him, struggling to free himself but no avail, the restraints were too strong for him. This made both of the clown criminals burst out laughing at his struggling. Then came a man in a pure white suit. "I got the book boss."

 

"Ah right then.....let's get this party started...see if this stuff Baldy loaned us does what he promised."It was at that moment that Barnes knew what he was sitting in. It was the chair...the same kind that was used to erase his mind, to program him to be the weapon the Red Room made him to be. "No!!!!" He yelled, trying to shake out of it as the helmet began to move in, securing his head in place. He screamed as the machine began to do it's work, erasing his memories once more, erasing the man he tried to be after the monster, little by little he felt himself be swept away, leaving only the hollow shell to be programmed. While he screamed out his protests, thrashing about in the chair, the man in the white suit began to speak out the Trigger Words from the book. With each word it further awoken the Soldier, bringing back the Asset. "Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming,One, Freight Car."

Soon enough the thrashing stopped, he remained still, no emotion on his face. No hint of rebellion even as the restraints opened up, allowing him to stand up. "Soldat?" The suit asked. A second of silence before he replied. "Ready to comply."

 

"Oh beautiful! My very own action figure, complete with all the accessories!" Joker approached Barnes, putting his hands on the broad man's shoulders. "We're gonna have so much fun together.."


End file.
